Talk:Bees/Event/@comment-38127139-20190112021535/@comment-37900685-20190114193237
Hmm, i don't know, i've always heard Photon / (1st)Tabby are the hard choices. From what i've heard see, Photon is the best bee for pollen gathering and a starting photon can gather like 100k-200k pollen a beanstorm while Tabby starts off only at about 1k pollen a scratch and by endgame goes to 10k pollen but has good conversion rates. Love tokens are super rare though, they only spawn like once every 5-15 minutes and even then, only seem to spawn while gathering which means that for 50% of the time you're playing. I did a tabby first, and compared to everyone else with a photon at the 100M game i'm starting to feel that the game has slowed down while seeing people with first photons speed past me 30M in a session where i make like 10M in a set of two boosters. There's a place up at the top where you can buy tickets too so i just figure with a early photon bee with all the extra time, i think you could probably buy up halfway your way to the second bee with like the first 250 tickets purchased. 230 hours into the game tho i don't think i'm going to reap the rewards of a maxxed tabby until like 2000 hours in though, at about 3-5 average tabby tokens per hour of gameplay it's probably gonna take like another 250 hours to max out but i've already done all but the Onnet quests so far and yet only like 1/500th of the way to any of the next upgrade so i might take a break for a while. Playing a bit of Magnet simulator in the bg. I like making progress and not being able to afford gear for lack of like 500 moon charms for a star jelly or 100 royal jellies for a single +5% shoulder item between waiting a week on king beetle mats seems stale. The random events are fun but i think i enjoyed the leveling experience 1->25 bees and unlocking all the wands more than the endgame grinding from bee 36 to bee 37 or so. The leveling was fun, definitely and questing was the greatest in any roblox game i've played, but the mid-endish(?) game post 30 bees and after Onett every quest takes like 100 hours. I don't think ima be a 1 trillion honey 24/7 player, just thinking i wish i could play bee simulator as a prestiege game and reset and go back through the fun experience buying up all the gear again, maybe keeping like tickets and inventory and crafting mats but having quests reset galore again, maybe with the perk of keeping event bees and ticket prizes or something and event tokens to have like rebirth obby zones or something to add in excitement and risk to the field gathering. Every field kinda feels the same. Like lava obby fields with say flowers that could give 5x the pollen, but might kill you if you're careless, or a cave expanse with lava and maybe like a player weapon/insect swatter to help fight mobs off with your bees or something. That could be uber fun!! Forgive the rant, just brainstorming over waiting for a 10 minute field booster anyways haha. TlDr: I guess anyways the point of the message is ''' '''Photon bee I think is like Getting a shiny Racecar you can drive fast your whole life that's always good and is constantly shooting money at you and flashy as could be. It really shines at collection pollen and can get you 100k-200k pollen right out of the gate with a beanstorm '''Tabby Bee '''Starts at 1/10th of it's potential, and after about 50 hours of gameplay after unlocking finally has gotten to the first 100 love tokens. Starts off getting about 700-1k pollen a scratch when you first get it. But at 1000 tokens is one of the best converters.